


Out In The Wild

by casstayinmyass



Series: Friends Forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Jo, Beer, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Camping, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, John's actually not a dick in this, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of bad relationships, Nurturing Cas, One Big Happy Family, Recreational Drug Use, Summer, Tent Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tubing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Up At The Cabin: It's summertime, and Dean, Sam, Jo, Cas, Ellen, Bobby, John, and Mary decide to go camping. Dean hasn't seen Cas in a while, and can't wait to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Cas?_

Dean had a huge, dumb grin on his face as he texted his boyfriend. He was beyond happy- and really, really wanted Cas to answer his damn phone.

_CasCasCasCasCasansweerrrrr dammit!_

"Maybe he's still studying for exams," Sam pointed out, raising his eyebrows at his anxious big brother as he forked some lettuce from his lunch.

Dean turned to glare. "Shut your cakehole, Sammy, no one is still doing exams this far into June!"

*Ping*

Dean checked his phone in excitement.

_What is it, Dean? I'm studying for my exams._

Dean cleared his throat, huffing nonchalantly. He texted back nonetheless.

_Guess what?_

.....

_You sliced the palm of your hand open again?_

Dean scowled, recalling the time he had told Cas about, when he was doing an examination in dismantling and reassembling an engine, and he cut his hand open on a tool. He had had to get stitches, but Cas was there for him the whole way.

_No, smartass._

_...._

_Well, you asked me to guess._

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' brutal honesty.

_Yeah, whatever- when do you get off school?_

_...._

_When my exams are done._

_...._

_No shit Sherlock! And when the hell is that, pray tell?_

_...._

_:P My last exam is tomorrow. I'll be done by 1:00 PM._

Dean kept grinning, pulling a silent fist.

_You're coming with us on our camping trip to Big Sur!_

_..........._

_...Dean, where is that?_

_...._

Dean rolled his eyes again. He loved Cas, but his periodic neuroticism really got on his nerves sometimes. And he could practically imagine Cas' lip bite, concerning himself over where they were going. The image actually made Dean uncomfortable to be around his brother...

He texted back.

....

_Up my ass, Castiel._

_...._

_Well... that sounds like a vacation I'd enjoy ;)_

Dean couldn't help it. He broke out into a wide smile as he shook his head.

_We can pick you up on your campus if you want, tomorrow. We're going to drive up to Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen's tonight so that we can take their car. Be ready!_

_...._

_Okay, Dean. xoxo_

Dean smiled. He had accepted his sexuality a lot more since the eventful winter break at the cabin, and was so much more open about it now that everyone knew. He was happy- that's all that mattered.

 Sam put down his fork. "So. He's coming?" "Of course, dude. He's off at 1 tomorrow." Sam smirked smugly. "Exams." Dean scowled. "Shut the hell up, you friggin' nerdy dweeb!" "Hey, don't blame me for getting the highest mark on my law exam in the last five years of records at Stanford."

Dean, once again, imitated his brother. "Blah blah blah, whatever, all I got out of that was, you're still a nerd." "Well you're still a jerk!" "Bitch!"

"Hey, hey, nobody's calling anybody a jerk or a bitch in here," Mary scolded, ruffling their hair as she came into the living room of their spacious house. "Don't patronize them, Mary, they're in college now!" John called as he stuck his foot in the door.

"Oh, I can't help it. They'll always be my babies," she smiled, hugging them close to her. Sam and Dean both groaned, and sat back up. "So, can Cas come, honey?" Mary asked Dean. "Yep. He's lookin' real forward to it, too." "Good! When was the last time you saw him?"

Dean frowned. "We went out for dinner a few weeks ago, I think. But we've both been super busy with end of term work, you know... so it'll be good to see him again."

"Yeah? Will it be good to see your _bae_ again, Dean?" "Oh, Sammy, I swear-" "Alright!" John said, breaking it up as he came in from his garage work. "I accept that you're old enough to do what you want, but I don't want anyone dead on my watch by the end of this week, so let's not get a head start, okay?"

"Yessir," Sam and Dean both grumbled.

Before the late afternoon trip, Dean checked his bag that he had packed (or rather, tossed a bunch of items into). The contents included: a flashlight, about three T-Shirts, two pairs of shorts, his swim trunks, some sunscreen (even though he was sure his mom had at least three more bottles in hers), speakers, socks, boxers, a handy bottle of lube, and his toothbrush.

Back in his dorm room, Cas smiled as he checked around the place. He lived in a co-ed dorm after he marked it down that he didn't mind living with a girl since he was gay, and his roommate was a nice-enough girl named Meg Masters. Cas liked her, since she's very friendly to him, but he couldn't stand the way she keeps her side of the room. It's messy as all hell.

He was thinking about requesting a single dorm, for privacy's sake, but as it turned out, Meg was more interested in the parties and staying out all night than the actual college classes, so he rarely saw her anyway. Needless to say, he had tons of... private time, whenever Dean decided to pop a surprise visit.

Cas was excited to be seeing everyone again, and most of all, to be seeing Dean again. He had really missed him, and the closest thing they had had to sex in the past few weeks was over the phone jacking off together, which, Cas winced, wasn't the most preferable flip of the coin.

He hummed as he put some stuff neatly into his duffel bag. He had his white shirt- he had gotten that fixed after Dean had torn it open last winter break, it was his favourite shirt- he folded some t-shirts, packed some knee-length khaki shorts, put some socks and boxers in, and packed his toothbrush and hair comb.

"There," he said aloud, settling with it. He got back on his bed, and re-opened his textbook. He was in the process of re-reviewing the twenty chapters he had to practically memorize for his lit exam tomorrow- and while his tutor had helped him a lot, he was nervous by default.

\------

"Bags in!" John called, hoisting the packs and bags and everything else into the Impala, carefully, so as not to scratch any surface of the precious car. "Sam's the last one," Mary said, picking it up. It contained his laptop, his charger, and the rest was mostly just clothes.

"Why can't we get a dog?" Sam asked suddenly, "It feels like our family is lacking one." "Oh yeah? And who'll be around to care for it?" John asked. Sam shrugged. "Just an idea..."

"Alright, let's go, so I can see Cas again!" Dean exclaimed. Mary chuckled, and they all got into the car, setting off for Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen's.

They drove for a long time, and eventually made it there sometime into the night.

"Hey! Git yourselves over here!" Ellen's voice called, and the four got out, going up to the cabin. "Hey Aunt Ellen," Sam grinned, and she eyed him suspiciously. "You get any taller since Christmas?" "I don't think so..." "Good! Then I don't have to saw you off at the knees! Come on in, everyone!"

Bobby was there too, in the living room and sorting out stuff to pack. "Hey, you guys!" he smiled. "What's up, Bobby? You look less grumpy than usual," Dean grinned. "Yeah, yeah, kid. I'm just happy about this nice getaway! I haven't been camping in years!"

Just then, Jo came sliding down the banister at top speed, and crash landed into the group with a beaming smile. "Hey Aunt Mary and Uncle John!" she said, then assaulted the boys with one of her crushing bear hugs. "Ughhhh, I missed you guys! Where's the Cas-man?!" "We're picking him up tomorrow," Dean nodded to his cousin.

"What's all this?" John asked, gesturing to the stuff on the floor. "Our tents, dumbass. You want a manual?" Bobby asked. John frowned. "Uh, I thought we were just gonna stay in some nice furnished cabin in the woods?" "Now, why the hell would you think somethin' like that? If we were gonna do that, we woulda stayed here!"

Jo cut in. "If we're going camping, we're doing it right."

"I agree with Uncle Bobby," Sam said, wrapping an arm around his uncle, "Roughing it will be fun." "Thank you, Sam. At least one of you idjits has a sense of adventure!" "Hey," Dean frowned, "I love roughing it!" "We'll all have fun," Mary assured, then yawned, "But until then, we need to sleep so that we can be awake enough to pick up Cas tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see him again," Ellen grinned. "Me neither," Dean grinned boyishly, and Bobby huffed. "Yeah, I bet," he said, lightly smacking him upside the head, "You guys get your own tent."

They all laughed, and Dean reddened. They went off to their rooms, Dean deciding to share the bunk with Sam this time since Cas wasn't there.

\----

Cas woke up tangled in his blankets. _Today I go camping_ , he told himself with a smile.... _and, also write my classical lit exam_.

He sighed, and untangled his limbs from the sheets. He got his pen and supplies together to take the test, and set off toward that pavilion. He was ready as he'd ever be.

He arrived early to class, and Professor Zeik gave him a short nod from the desk. Cas was one of his best students, and while he had to admit the professor was a little weird and stoic, he definitely knew what he was talking about.

Cas would have dropped out of classical literature if not for him- he had convinced him to stay, after having a discussion about his long-term ambitions. Cas had taken a moment to think about this- he was in university- professors didn't even learn the names of half the students they teach, so if Cas was getting this treatment, he must be good at what he's currently doing.

To be honest, he rather envied his boyfriend sometimes for knowing exactly what he wanted to do- Dean wanted to become a mechanic. No confusing variables with that one, it's just what Dean knew he wanted. Cas, on the other hand, knew at least he wanted to do something with English, but he had yet to specify what.

Cas was brought back to attention when Zeik got up, and noticed in surprise that the classroom had filled since he had gotten there.

"Here are your exams," Professor Zeik said in his low, pronounced voice, "I wish you the best of luck on them."

And with that, Cas looked down at the paper on his desk. He diligently filled out all the answers, getting finished in a record two hours for the eight page test- and since he had some remaining time left, he thought about Dean.

He thought about the last winter break he spent with the Winchesters and Singers- then he thought about how he hadn't seen his parents since the beginning of the school year.

He sighed. It didn't matter much to him anyway. He wasn't sentimentally attached to them, to the point where he hardly ever called them mom and dad anymore- it was usually Cain and Collette.

 _They don't seem to care much about me_ , Cas thought to himself, then scolded himself for being unfair. They have a lot to deal with....his older brother.

Gabriel was in third year college now- taking... well, Cas didn't know exactly what he was taking. Last time he checked, he was going to be a magician, and before that, a chocalatier, so he didn't know if he had really made up his mind yet, or if he had, what he had settled on.

Class finally finished, and Cas turned his paper in, hurrying out back to his dorm to grab his things before his friends came for him.

When he got up, Meg was on her bed- or rather, in her bed. He tried to be really quiet, so as not to wake her, but she just waved a hand. "It's alright, Clarence- I'm too tired to sleep. Got a really bad hangover, though," she smirked, staring out from under her pillow.

Cas smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Meg." She nodded her thanks, and wiped her eyes. "Where are you off to for summer?" "Right now, I'm about to go on a camping trip for three days somewhere called, 'Big Sur...' I think it's in California, if my geographical studies serve me."

Meg smiles. "That'll be fun... is _he_ gonna be there?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Cas blushed a little. "Yes, Dean's going to be there." Meg knew about Dean because Cas has pictures of him hung all over his side of the room, but she'd never actually met him.

"What about you?" he asked in return. She shrugged. "I'll probably hit Vegas with a couple of my friends, Ruby and Bela... got no real family to go back to anyway, except if you count my creepy Uncle Alistair." Cas chuckled, and nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel. I hope you have a good break." "You too, Clarence!" she called as he left with his things.

When he got down, Bobby's car, with a bunch of bags and canoes and such strapped to the roof, was waiting. "Cas!" Dean shouted, and got out, running up to take his bag. When he got it, he looked at him, and on a sudden impulse, he dropped it, wrapping his arms around the other.

"It's so good to see you, man," he mumbled into his hair, and Cas felt his nose get tickled by Dean's new stubble. "You too," he smiled, and Dean pulled away, his eyes dropping down to Cas' lips.

 _He looks so goddamn delicious right now,_ Dean thought, and captured him in a kiss, sucking on his lip until both were satisfied with the greeting. "Hey!! Get in or shack up!" Jo shouted from the car, and Dean flipped her off from behind his back.

They got in, and Ellen patted Cas on the knee. "Hey, hun," she grinned, "How did your exam go?" "Geez, nobody asks me how my exams go until I slice my friggin' hand," Dean grumbled. "Maybe I like Cas better," Ellen teased, and Cas blushed. "It was fine, thank you for asking."

"Where in California is Big Sur?" he asked. "Well, it'll take us a good drive from here to there, but it's off the coast highway." "Yeah," Dean added, "Deep in the dark woods, where no one can hear you scream when the axe murderer-" "Chops us all to bits and roasts our fresh and bloody flesh over the fire," Jo finished, grinning evilly.

Cas swallowed, looking back and forth between the two, and Bobby rolled his eyes from up front. "There ain't no _axe murderers_ you got to be worrying yourself about," he told Cas, shaking his head, "Damn idjits." Cas couldn't help but laugh at this- and he took Dean's hand as they drove.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove for a few days, stopping at motels along the way for nights, but when they finally reached the campsite, everyone was tired of alternative driving.

All four in the back- Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jo, were all sleeping when they got there.  

“Wake up! We’re here!” Bobby called back. “You missed some beautiful scenery along the coast,” Mary frowned. “I’m crying, really,” Dean said, wiping his eyes dozily.

They got out, each carrying something on their way to the area they were staking out. "This looks like a nice place," Bobby commented, setting the tents he was carrying down in a nice clearing with a sign that read, 'Bottcher's Gap'. They could hear birds and bugs buzzing, and trees surrounded the area, sun shining through them on their little camp site.

"Ew! Oh, god, gross!" Sam said, tossing a strong bitch face at a mosquito as if it would just wither up and drop dead because of it- which was an actual possibility, when it comes to Sam's bitch faces. Dean laughed. "Scared of a little bug, Sammy?" Sam huffed at Dean. "Well, Dean, if I put a spider down your shirt right now, what would _you_ do?"

Dean smirked, turning to Cas. "I guess I'd have to...take it off," he said huskily, highlighting his point by riding his shirt up a little, and Cas licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to Dean's tanned abs.

Sam just laughed, and went back to slapping bugs and setting up. "I think there's a lake around here somewhere," Ellen said, peering through the branches. "Oh, good!" Jo said, rubbing her hands together, "Lake swimming's the best kind of swimming."

"Let's set up the tents," John suggested. "Okay- we have five," Bobby said, looking around, "One for Dean and Cas, one for Sam, one for Jo, one for Ellen and me, and one for you and Mary." "Right. Come on, guys, let's do this."

They all worked on setting the place up, putting the food into the bear proof netting and hanging it on the tree branch by the middle. When it was all done, they had to say, it looked pretty nice.

Sam noticed a fire pit, with some old embers at the bottom. "Someone needs to get the wood," he said, smoothing his shaggy hair out of his face. "We can-" Dean started to volunteer himself and Cas, but Jo cut in. "Ah, no. _I'll_ go, so it won't take an hour or two," she said, raising her eyebrows at them.

Cas blushed, and Dean huffed at his cousin. "Cockblocker," he muttered. "Horndog," she retorted, smirking.

 Once the tents were set up, the sky started getting dark, and since they were out in the wilderness, the stars were something else- even more visible and radiant than at the cabin, and that was saying something.  

"Wow," Mary mumbled, leaning into John to wrap her arms around him. He wrapped her in return in a hug, and Bobby smiled. "Now, you wouldn't get this if we were stayin' in some, _'fully furnished cabin_ ,' would we?" "No siree," Sam whispered, and Jo piled the wood on the fire.

"Hey guys? Uh, stars are awesome, but you know what's even awesome-er?" "Pie?" Dean asked. "Sure, but I was talking about these," she said pulling something out, "Marshmallows. And roasting them," Jo commented, getting the blaze going.  Dean hurried over to the fire, licking his lips. "Ohhh _yes_ , baby," he said, caressing the bag of fluffy sweets, "I love you so much."

Cas sat down beside him, feigning a hurt puppy look. "Dean, have you been cheating on me?" Dean looked back at him seriously. "I wanted to tell you- but I didn't want to hurt you- I just...can't help my feelings," he said, fondling the bag of marshmallows.

"Oh, god," Jo smiled, rolling her eyes. "Rawr," Dean growled, ripping it open with his teeth, and Jo stole the bag from him. "Well, maybe I'm in love with these," Cas boasted playfully, taking out the first package at the top of the food pack. Which, inconveniently, happened to be hot dog wieners.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Sam grinned, and Jo snorted, slapping her knee. Dean glared over to Cas. "The only wiener you'll ever have is mine," he said possessively, and John covered his ears. "NOT AT DINNER, PLEASE!"

They laughed, and started roasting their hot dogs, as insisted by Ellen as real food before marshmallows.

Later, as Dean roasted a marshmallow, he looked over to Cas, who was determinedly licking around the sides to get to the gooey part. He had charred the outer layer, which made Dean laugh as he knew Cas hated burnt tasting stuff.

But Cas set on to get at the middle while effectively avoiding the black part, and Dean had to squeeze his legs together to keep from getting a really fast hard on. As Cas continued to lick, he made a soft noise of frustration when he couldn't reach the middle.

Dean's insides were burning. He was gorgeous, especially in the soft glow of the firelight, and the sight of his tongue... oh, he wanted Cas in him so bad. He missed the feeling of him slowly pounding, thrusting, working him up until-

"Dean?" Cas asked, snapping him out of his dream. Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah?"  "Why are you staring at me? Do I have marshmallow on my face?" Dean bit his lip. "You, uh..." Now that he mentioned it, he did have something on his face.

A little bit of marshmallow on his lower lip.

"Um," Dean said, scratching his head, "It’s right, uh..." The sight of the white, fluffy sugar around his mouth made Dean crave the most obscene of things. "Yes?" Cas asked slowly, and it was everything Dean could do not to moan...

"I'm pretty tired," John said suddenly. Bobby huffed. "You got no stamina, little brother." "I'm old!" "Yeah, well, I'm older." "Alright, let's turn in before we start comparing years," Ellen said, smirking. But John just sent Dean a nod and chuckled a little.

Sam and Jo rolled their eyes, but agreed that it was time for bed so that they could be up bright and early the next morning to hike, explore, and hopefully swim, weather permitting.

"Yeah, good... good idea," Dean nodded absentmindedly, and Cas grinned slyly, licking up the marshmallow he knew he had had on his lip. Dean frowned. "Sneaky bastard," he mumbled, smirking back.

Everyone eventually dispersed into their respective tents, and Dean and Cas walked over to theirs, nearest to the woods. "Dean," Cas murmured, his eyes running up and down Dean's body. "Cas," Dean muttered back, "I want you... I need you."

They went in, then zipped up their tent, and Cas turned to find Dean looking him over hungrily, leaning back on his forearms over the sleeping bag.

 "Do you need it, Dean?" Cas asked, surprised at how low and husky his voice sounded coming out. Dean's pupils dilated. "Oh, yeah, baby. I need it now."

This was all the encouragement Cas needed- he moved forward in one quick rush, capturing Dean in a solid grip, hands digging into the other man's shoulder blades as he thrust his tongue into Dean's mouth. Their shirts were off in seconds, as if it were a race.

"Ungh, Cas..." Dean whimpered, already shaking with arousal. The dying glow of a single lantern just outside their tent was their only illumination, casting a warming, romantic glow to the setting. Their shadows were cast from the light, though not in much detail, Cas hoped.

Their tongues met in the middle, Cas asserting the dominance he knew Dean loved so that his tongue forced rough, sweeping motions in Dean's mouth. Dean moaned, and fell further backward, down against the sleeping bag. He looked up at Cas through droopy, excited eyes.

"I'm so hard for you, Dean," Cas whispered, reaching down to touch himself through his pants. Dean's green eyes, dark now, flickered down to follow Cas' hand, which was rubbing slow, light circles around his manhood.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean chuckled, and bit his lip. Cas smiled slightly. "Do you know how beautiful you look, Dean? Laying, spread out for me, waiting for me to take you?"

Dean's mouth dropped open a little. "Oh..." "How often did you touch yourself, Dean, when I wasn't with you?" "Oh god, every night-" Dean replied hastily, his breath hitching at the end.

"Yeah? And how hard did you come every time, thinking of how sweet it would feel to be filled by my cock, with every... little... thrust?" he continued, tilting his head back as he palmed himself.

"So friggin' hard!" "I'd imagine. Did you call out for me? Did you imagine me, whispering your name into oblivion as I emptied myself into you, Dean?" "Cas, can't w-wait any longer!"

Cas hummed appreciatively, running a finger down his quivering chest. "I'm just proud you made it this far, baby," he smiled, unbuckling Dean's belt and tugging his pants down. He pulled his own off, and took himself out of his pants.

Dean ran his thumb over something on Cas' hip. "Hey- you got a tattoo?" Cas blushed furiously, and Dean saw that it was a little heart with angel wings. "I... I got it a few months ago... it just reminded me of us... I don't know..." Dean lifted Cas' chin up. "It's gorgeous, baby." Cas smiled a little, and went back to massaging Dean's chest.

Dean reached into his boxers, the feel of his own hand enveloping his hardness almost too much to bear. "Unff," he groaned, and it was all he could do not to start stroking himself. "Dean," Cas whispered, looking at his boyfriend's pulsating cock.

"Dammit, Cas..." Dean breathed, "Just... just do it!" Cas kissed Dean on the mouth, soft and assuring the promise of it all, and lay down over top of him. He began to rut against his inner thigh, just around where Dean wanted it most, but not quite there yet.

"Ah! Fuck, Cas," Dean growled. Cas couldn't ignore the fact any longer that his own erection was throbbing, begging for attention, so he grabbed Dean's ankles and hooked his knees over his shoulders, inserting two, then three fingers inside of him.

Dean gasped, and for a moment, Cas slowed, checking to make sure Dean was okay through lifted eyebrows. "F-fine... I'm fine," Dean gulped, "I fingered myself a couple times, but not many," he nodded, "That's all."

Cas nodded, and with one last glance, he continued working Dean open, until it seemed like he was ready. "Please say you brought lube this time," he muttered, voice wavering. Dean nodded. "In the bag." Cas bent backward, ever flexible, Dean thought idly, and dug through, finding the tube. He coated himself with it.

As he went in, Dean gripped Cas' forearms almost painfully tightly, digging his blunt fingernails in, the nails arousingly dirty from mechanic work, and Cas grasped Dean's sculpted hips hard, surely leaving bruise marks.

Dean's eyelids slid closed as he revelled of the feeling of Cas' cock inside of him at long last, and grinned. "Okay... alright, keep going," he said. Cas took a deep breath, withdrawing and then shoving back in.

"UH!" Dean cried out, lingering shots of pleasure jumping through his body. "Oh, you-feel-fucking-amazing, Cas," he said, his words almost connected. "Is it alright?" "Better than alright, baby, oh, Cas, do it rough- ugh!"

"Oh, Dean... you're so tight," Cas moaned, "You're perfect..." "Make me scream your name, Cas," Dean heaved feverishly, "Fuck me, make me shout until I lose my voice!" Cas pounded back in, this time faster and in sets of two at a time. He felt Cas' narrow hips touch the back of him every time. He wanted to suck on that pale flesh, oh...

"Oh shit! Fuck... ri-right there," Dean moaned, his eyes rolling back. Cas felt pleased with himself, finding Dean's prostate, and angled his hips so he would go in that way with the right depth every time.

"W-won't be long, now," Dean murmured, his hands crushing Cas' wrists. Cas reached forward, and wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft, making slow jacking movements in time with his thrusts.

Dean's head hit the pillow, his teeth showing as he clenched his jaw. "Ah!" Cas continued to stroke him, thumbing over the head and rubbing lightly at the base, causing Dean to clench around him.

"Yes, Dean, oh, just like that..." "I need to cum, Cas." "I know... I know, baby, I want you to cum for me." "Cas-" "Let go, Dean." "Cassss, ah, fuck, man!" "Oh, I'm- I-"

They both moaned simultaneously as they came at the same time, Dean moving down to meet Cas' last few thrusts. "DEAN!" "Oh, Cas, Cas..."

They rode out the high of feeling each other again, their feelings of how much they missed each other fuelling the fire.

"Wow," Dean sighed, letting his sweaty body go limp against the ground. "Yeah... wow," Cas agreed, pulling out and relaxing beside Dean, snuggling close. "I missed you, Cas," Dean whispered, and Cas smiled. "I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up, limbs entangled, and saw the bright rays of sunshine shining through their tent, heard the birds musically chirping- and Jo's _musical_ rendition of 'Shut The Fuck Up, Birds, I'm Trying To Sleep.'

Dean chuckled, and they pulled some stuff on, getting out.

"Who wants some baked beans for breakfast?!" Bobby asked, holding up a fry pan, and Dean raised his eyebrows. "For the love of god, don't let Sam have any," he shuddered, "He'll kill us all."

"Too late," his giant brother grinned, sitting down on a log, "These sure are good." Dean shook his head. "God help us all when he gets gas later."

"What do y'all think about canoeing today?" Ellen asked, holding a protective hand above her eyes from the sun. "Sounds good," John nodded. "Sunscreen?" Bobby asked, and Mary hastily jumped over to her bag. "Covered!"

They all ate some breakfast, and went back to their tents to change into their water-wear.

Cas opted to change in the woods, since if he and Dean changed in the same close quarters, they would surely end up fucking again and missing the outing.

They finally got going, and Sam helped Bobby carry the canoe.

 When they made it to the water, the lake was sparkling as the brilliant sun's glare reflected off of the deep blue colour. The trees around the body of water also provided good shade, so things wouldn't get too hot.

"Well, we sure picked the right time to come down here," Bobby said, and John nodded, shielding his eyes with a hand as he looked out. "Let's get this baby out."

They set the canoe in the water, and thank goodness it was big enough for everybody. They floated out a little, and Dean took a paddle, putting it in the water.

He then smirked, flicking a little water at Jo, who was dressed in her brown bikini, raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'Oh yeah? It's on!'

And she cupped her hand in the water, flinging it over to Dean. Sam joined in, contributing copious amounts of water, and it hit Jo's face, who wobbled a little, causing the boat to move side to side, and Bobby glared at them. "Quit your horseplay, you idjits are gonna flip the boat!"

Cas was moving to sit down, still standing up. He had a thin tribal necklace on, hanging over his lithe, pale chest as he absently scratched his neck. He stopped for a second before he sat down to look around him. He stared out to the rest of the pretty lake, eyes squinty and looking adorably content with life. His serenity was only interrupted when Sam so kindly decided to include him, flinging more water his way.

He looked surprised, then grinned devilishly, bending over to scoop some too. "You won't get away with this, Sam Winchester!" he laughed, "I may not be as built as you and your brother, but don't underestimate me!"

Dean grinned too, and just as Cas was bending down to scoop more water, he saw his opportunity, and hit him with an unexpected wave. Cas swayed a little, eyes widening as he panicked to find some hold before he fell. Finding nothing, he grabbed at empty air, letting out a cry as he fell backward into the lake with a loud splash.

Ellen and Mary got the backwash of it, and sputtered, and Cas resurfaced, his shaggy black hair matted now from his previous swooped up style. "Yeah," Sam said, "You're real good at this game, Cas." Jo snickered, and offered him a hand, which Cas took in attempt to get back on without tipping the thing.

Dean put a hand on his leg when he got back in, and with a little huff, Cas took his hand, a little bitter. "You look sexy when you're wet," Dean grinned, and Cas blushed, retaliating with, “You look even sexier yourself when you’re wet with something else.” Dean bit his cheek.

They paddled to the other side of the lake. "Man, this is nice," John said, putting an arm around Mary, "Much better than winter." "Yeah, it sure is nice out here," Ellen agreed, leaning back against Bobby as a thought struck her. "Hey, hon," she said, "Ain't there a bigger lake a ways down from here?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why, what're you thinkin'?" "What if we did that thing where you attach that floating thing to a boat and pull you along?" "Tubing?" Sam asked, his face lighting up, "We can do that?!" "Well, sounds like a good last day plan," John said. Everybody seemed to love that idea.

That night, they got another fire going, a full moon shining overhead. Cas looked around. "This reminds me of a Mary Kate and Ashley Camping episode I awesome when I was little," Cas stated, peering into the woods apprehensively.

"Let's play on that," Dean smirked, "Ghost story time." Cas bit his lip, and Sam scoffed. "Lame. You don't know any good ones Dean." "Plus, all the ones you know are either unoriginal or ones we've heard since we were 7," Jo pointed out.

Dean scowled at her. "Like yours are any better." "Oh, please! I'm the Queen of scary stories!"

"She's kinda right," Sam said, shrugging. "No way! I can scare you guys under the table!" "I don't particularly wish to find out how," Cas muttered, and Dean squeezed him close. "We're gonna have a scare-off: whosoever makes Cas pee his pants from fright, wins!"

Jo frowned. "Poor Cas won't be able to handle mine, don't be so mean!" "He can take it, right Cas?" Sam grinned. Cas licked his lips nervously, and sighed. "Of course."

They spent good time telling these ghost stories, and Cas ended up staying through all of them. Dean was surprised, Jo was impressed, and Sam was utterly amused at the others' unusual failure to scare him.

"College," Cas shrugged, "I guess it provides many opportunities to watch horror movies with mutual enthusiasts." "Like who?!" Dean barked. "All female Dean," Cas assured with a smile, "My roommate Meg, for one- her friend Bela likes them, and I met an art major, Anna, who forces me into Movie Nights once a month."

Dean grumbled. "A lot of people like you." Jo laughed, wrapping Cas in a hug. "That's cause he's so likeable! He's like a damn puppy!" Cas smirked, watching Dean's face contort moodily. "No need for jealousy baby, if I was bi, you would have cause for worry, but you know I'm fully gay, so..." "I bet you're everybody's gay best friend there," Jo grinned, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah..." Cas frowned in confusion, "Why do you guys like gay friends so much?" Jo shrugged. "Well, 1, guys generally carry a lot less drama with them than girls do, and 2, you can have that guy friend without worrying about them only liking you for your boobs or to get in your pants!"

"So, it's basically like a hassle-free venting partner," Sam broke it down to. Cas considered this. "I see your point." Jo turned to her cousin. "Now, _Dean_ , on the other hand..." she said, and Dean glared. "What about me?"

"Dean on the other hand, is one of those guys who over-compensate-" "That's curious, considering you bottom," Cas said in mock surprise to his boyfriend, and Dean flushed red. "I fucking knew it!!" Sam hissed, and Dean stared daggers his way. "Shut up, Sam."

 Jo continued, "So basically, your problem is, nobody knows you're gay and therefore nobody confides in you and claims you as their gay best friend."

"I'm crying my eyes out," Dean said sarcastically, "Because my main goal in life was to be somebody's gay best friend! Fuck off, Jo," he said, grinning slightly. She laughed, and Cas snuggled into Dean's shoulder. It was getting cooler as the night fully came around, so Dean bent back, grabbing a fuzzy blanket they had packed, and draped it over Cas. Cas smiled sweetly, and got comfortable.

A little bit later, Cas had fallen asleep against Dean, as Sam, Dean, and Jo were currently talking about Jo's plans to move to L.A. when she was done school.

"I'll miss home of course, but I'll visit all the time," she was saying. "You better," Dean grunted, and Sam nodded. "Hey Jo," the taller Winchester said, "If your director ever needs an extra that looks dead sexy and has fabulous hair, give him my number, will you?"

Jo rolled her eyes over to Sam, who was brushing his fingers through his hair and pursing his lips like a model. "I'll be sure to get you a Pantene commercial, Sammy," she deadpanned, and Dean cracked up. "I would watch the hell out of that!! And play it at your friggin' wedding!" Sam frowned. "Dammit. You would."

Just then, Cas started to mumble something incoherent in his sleep, and he shifted a little. His right sweatpants clad leg moved to cross Dean's lap, and Dean felt a certain hard outline pressing against his thigh.

His eyes went wide, but he kept a low profile. Cas then mumbled again, and he seemed to whisper 'Dean,' in a low, wispy voice. Then Dean felt Cas rutting against his leg, felt his boyfriend's erection really working against him in his sleep, and he chuckled, looking at how preciously determined Cas looked while dreaming. There was even a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Uh, alright guys, Cas and I better hit the sack," he said, before anything progressed into an awkward situation for Cas. And by the way Cas was softly moaning, Dean himself couldn't wait to get undressed.

Sam and Jo nodded, and their cousin poured a little jug of lake water onto the fire, putting it out as smoke trailed up. Everyone said their goodnights, carefully creeping back to their respective tents and trying not to wake the older ones.

"Baby?" Dean asked gently, softly prodding Cas' belly to wake him up. Cas frowned, and moved a little. "Hnng," he muttered. "Shh, baby, let's go to bed." Cas opened his eyes a little, and noticed Dean's beautiful green eyes staring down at him.

"How long was I out?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Couple hours. Didn't miss anything, we were just talking. But it looks like you got a problem that needs to be taken care of, huh?" He grinned, and Cas blushed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean asked with a smirk. Cas' blush just deepened. "You." "Yeah, I figured that. What were you doing to me in the dream?" Cas shuffled his feet in the dirt. "I was... pinning you down and fucking you after hours in my Lit classroom."

Dean raised his eyebrows, and grinned. "You kinky son a bitch!" Cas scratched his head, smiling a little. Dean was so utterly turned on by what Cas just said that he wanted nothing more than to get to their tent.

They stood, and went to their tent, Cas more awake now in recognition of his hard on.

"God, Cas, I want your cock," Dean mumbled, and Cas stared hungrily as he zipped up the tent. They went back to the sleeping bag, where Dean laid Cas, who was still adjusting to being awake, down. "I'm gonna ride you so hard," he mumbled in his ear, "I want you to stretch my hole, I want to feel you come in me, feel you drip out of me when you're done... god _damn,_ I want it so bad."

Dean smiled as Cas visibly shook, waiting for Dean to carry out his plans. So the dirty-blonde peeled his shirt and pants off as Cas did the same, and straddled his hips, tucking his legs behind Cas' thighs. Their erections rubbed together in the middle of them, making Dean moan. With his left hand, Cas lubricated himself generously, then brought them together, pumping them together in one fist. Dean's mouth fell open, and a long groan came out.

"I love you so much," Cas said suddenly, grasping Dean's hand, and Dean's lower lip trembled a little as he looked down at the man he loved so much too. "M-me too, Cas..." he whispered, "Me too."

Then he lifted himself up a little, and lowered down onto his cock.  He threw his head back as he felt Cas sliding deep inside of him, the burn making his cock twitch in anticipation. "Mother of all fucks, Cas, you're so fucking huge..." he murmured, and Cas reached his hands up to grasp onto Dean's hips, gently coaxing him up and down as the man rode him and picked up his pace.

He massaged his hands into Dean's hips, kneading his hands into the skin lovingly as Dean brought his ass down, meeting Cas' thrusts up into him. "Yeah... need it baby..." he whispered. "How bad do you need it, Dean?" "So god damn bad, Cas-" "Fuck yourself on me, baby... I want to see you come hard all over my stomach."

Dean whimpered, his eyes closing, and Cas' hand went from steadying Dean's pace to stroking his dick, wandering to his balls occasionally and grinning when Dean made a noise. "Gonna come for me baby? Gonna come like a good little slut?" "Jesus, Cas, _yes_ , keep talking like that and I will..."

"Oh, Dean... you're so damn tight," Cas muttered, jerking his hips up. Dean rolled his hips down, feeling Cas' cock brush his prostate. "Gah! Shit, Cas-!" "That's it... feel me deep inside of you... that one spot...only I can fill you like that, huh babe? I know I'm big, but you always stretch yourself to accommodate me... you're so good, Dean..." "Ahh!" Dean hissed, repeatedly slamming down into Cas to reach the impact on his prostate. "So *thrust* fucking *thrust* good, baby," Cas panted, and Dean was sweating now, moaning in abandon as they jangled the zippers on the sleeping bag. 

"Fill me, Cas..." Dean nearly begged, his eyes watering, "Just come in me, please!!" Cas smiled, knocking his hips up against Dean's ass again. "You’re such a comeslut… but I can’t leave you unsatisfied… while you look amazing with a raging boner, darling, I'm not that mean... plus, I still want to be covered in yours too."

Dean grunted as he rode Cas harder, bouncing recklessly on top of him like he was at the fucking rodeo. "Look at you... so needy for my cock," Cas said in a low, husky voice, "I want you to come, Dean." "I'm.... I'm so close..." he choked out, and Cas took to pumping his dick again to bring him faster, because he could already feel the beginnings of his own orgasm curling in his stomach.

"Come for me, Dean... come on," Cas growled, determinedly rutting upward as Dean gripped his flexing biceps, holding on for dear life as Cas fucked him from underneath. "AH! Fuck!" Dean nearly shouted as Cas went incredibly deep. "That feel good?" "Fu-ucking amazi,i,ing, baby," Dean breathed, still bouncing.

"Dean... are you almost there? I'm... I don't know how much longer I can h-ohhh...." Cas felt his balls tighten up, and he tried slow, deep thrusts instead of penetrating fast ones to hold off. "Come on, babe, say you're ready...I'm gonna come..." he panted in warning, and Dean began to jack himself, riding Cas' cock roughly.

"Right... there," Dean breathed, and his eyes rolled back, making Cas groan in pleasure as they both climaxed at the same time.

Dean came in long white ribbons over Cas' abs, glistening from sweat, and Dean could feel Cas' spending fill him up, the idea of how hot it was to be claimed by his boyfriend like that prolonging his seemingly never-ending orgasm.

The bouncing noise and the sound of wet skin slapping against other skin died down as Cas gave a couple more gentle thrusts into Dean, finishing the high, and Dean slid off of him, dropping down next to him. He winced as his legs cramped up a little from their bent position.

"I can never get used to how much of a bomb you are in bed," Dean murmured, brushing a strand of matted black hair out of Cas' eyes, "My cute, nerdy boyfriend... who'd have thought you're such a mouth in the sack, huh?"

Cas blushed, tracing patterns around Dean's stomach vicinity. "Was it okay, baby?" Dean raised his eyebrows as he used his shirt to mop up his come on Cas. "Do you need to ask?" he grinned, gesturing to the come-soaked shirt, and Cas grinned back sweetly. They leaned in for a kiss, and since they were moderately damp from sweat, they were getting a little cold now in the night air.

Cas rolled over, grabbing two old shirts he had brought. "Here," he said, "put this on." He handed Dean a light blue one, and Cas himself put on a dark grey one.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean complained, looking at his and comparing it to Cas' as the brunette stood for a second to put his ACDC nightie on.

"This shirt! 'I Wuv Hugs?' How the hell did you find this in XXL for sleeping?" Cas shrugged. "The thrift shop has some real gems. Plus, why go the extra way to Lasenza for sleepwear when you can just use your extra college money to scrape from the bottom of the barrel?" Dean was about to retort about at least giving him the ACDC one, when he suddenly stopped. "Wait... you sleep in Lasenza lingerie?" Cas looked back at him, and shrugged. "It's comfortable material. Very soft."

Dean's mouth hung open. "Damn... that's hot... I wish I lived with you." Cas smiled. "Wait until after college, baby, and we'll have our whole lives ahead of us." Dean looked at him. "Yeah, that is if you army of girlfriends don't abduct you first and demand you hold their purses and give them guy advice."

Cas snorted a laugh, and sat down beside Dean, who pulled on the shirt reluctantly. "You wuv hugs, Dean?" Cas asked innocently, and Dean crossed his arms in the most adorable way. "Shut up." But Cas just smiled, and leaned over to hug his boyfriend. Then he kissed him. His hand moved back to cup Dean’s ass, and Cas held his smile. “You know what one of my favourite parts of you is?”

Dean huffed. “I can guess.” Cas looked into his eyes. “The freckles on your butt.” Dean raised his eyebrow. “Are you somehow high right now?” Cas rolled his eyes. “They’re just so… I don’t know… chaste. You’ve got this sexy body with these big muscles and hard abs, you know, but… but your gorgeous ass just has these cute little freckles… and I love every single one of them.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile back, feeling comfortably vulnerable with his boyfriend. While it fed his ego hearing about how big his cock was or how good he felt inside, when Cas was seriously complimenting him, he got all blushy. Cas really knew how to hit his weak spots.

Then he fell into the sleeping bag with him, one leg tucked under the other's.

"Goodnight, Dean." "'Night, Cas. Love ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to the sound of... nothing. Dead silence... nice, calm, peaceful, natural sil-

"WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as Cas roused beside him. "And there I was thinking we would wake up on our own time for once," he smirked at Cas, who smiled a little, nuzzling into the crevice of his arm.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The two got up groggily, and exited the tent with shorts pulled on.

"Ugh, Sammy, did you lose your panties again?" Dean asked, "Who was it this time, Scarlett Johansson, or Megan Fox?" Sam bitch faced him. "Dean, what did you do with them?!" "I did nothing with your stupid underwear. Why the hell would I take them, they're probably stained and smell worse than a teenage boy's jockstrap- oh wait! That’s what they are."

Sam's eyes narrowed, and his eyes flickered over to Cas, who had one eye open and one hand rubbing his tousled bed hair. "Cas?" "Yes, Sam?" "Was it you?" "Was it me what?" "Did you take my underwear?" Cas gave him a funny look. "Is this your idea of coming onto me? Because Dean wouldn’t be too happy."

Dean cracked up, and Sam sighed. "If it wasn't- oh god." He stomped over to Jo's tent, to find it empty. "JESUS CHRIST, JO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted into oblivion for wherever she was to hear, and Bobby and Ellen came out of their tent. Mary and John came out too.

"Who’s killing who?” John asked, “This’ll be a show.” "Nobody's killin' _anybody_ this early in the day," Bobby grumbled. “Why?! Jo took my underwear, she deserves it!” “What are you, in grade 5?” Dean asked his brother. “Ask her, jerk, she’s the one who took them in the first place!” “Stop being such a bitch!”

“Alright, alright,” Ellen sighed, “Joanna Beth Harvelle, wherever you are, get your butt over here and give Sam back his stuff!”

They heard a snicker from above, and were all very confused. They looked up, and saw Jo halfway up a huge tree. “What the-“ John muttered. “Why are you in a damn tree?!” Bobby asked, rubbing his eyes.

“The better question is, how’d she get up there?” Dean mumbled. “Or how she’s going to get down,” Mary added worriedly. “Aw, don’t worry yourself about her,” Ellen said, waving her hand with an eye roll, “She’s been climbin’ these things forever.” “Yes, I recall Jo getting stuck in a tree when we were 12,” Cas frowned, “When she was attempting to simulate a crow’s nest in our game of Pirates of the Caribbean.”

“I remember that,” Dean grinned, “You were a great Will Turner, babe.” “Not as good as your Jack Sparrow,” Cas smiled back. “Not as good as my Davy Jones!” Sam added, then remembered the situation at hand, turning back.

“Give me my shit!” “Come and get it, giant, you’re tall enough to reach!” Sam huffed, and Bobby crossed his arms. “Get down here right now!” Jo rolled her eyes.

“You do realize I’m 20 and you can’t tell me what to do, right?” she asked indignantly. “You could be 50 and I’ll tell you what to do!” Ellen snapped, and Jo smirked, handing Sam back his boxers. Sam snatched them, sticking out his tongue.

“Yeah… they’re real adults,” John mumbled with a smile.

They were going on a hike that day, through the forest and woodsy hill area. Cas was dressed in a white, almost see through white shirt, with short cut-off jean shorts, and Dean was wearing his cargo shorts with a black shirt.

“You look like a slut in that outfit,” Dean murmured with a smirk in Cas’ ear, and Cas turned to Dean. “A slut, huh? Well, let’s not forget who was begging for cock last night when you were horny for me.” Dean nearly choked at Cas’ response, and they kept walking. Dean tried again. “Regardless, I still think you look-“

“-SO hot!” Jo said loudly, wiping her brow with her bare arm, “God, please say we brought mini fans! Today is the hottest day ever, I swear!”

“We don’t have mini fans…” Mary said apologetically, “But we do have… er… sunscreen.” Jo raised her eyebrows, and Sam passed her some water. “Here.” Jo smirked at him. “Thanks… first I thought you were pissed at me, now you’re offering me water… plot twist!”

Sam huffed, and smiled a little. “You don’t even know what I’m gonna do to you. You won’t see it coming.” “Ooh, you made a mistake, Jo,” Dean grinned, “You know Sam’s retaliation hurts like a son of a bitch! Dumb move.” She rolled her eyes.

“This is the spot where there should be a river bank,” Bobby announced, and as they walked a few steps further, they began to hear rushing water, and a clearing came into view.

"Last one in's a Wendigo!" Sam called, and Dean frowned. "A what now?" "A Wendigo," Cas informed him, "A cannibalistic man-beast from aboriginal culture."

Dean stared back at Sam incredulously. "What the fuck ever happened to rotten egg? You know, for those of us who don't have a degree in weird, useless shit?"

They stripped down and discarded their clothes, leaving a pile of them accompanied by snacks and an overabundance of sunscreen.

"Ahh!" Jo squealed as Sam pushed her in. "Is this your idea payback? Pushing me into," she shuddered, "R-really c-cold water?!" Sam grinned. "Looks like it's working." "I'd say so," Bobby smiled, and Jo growled. "G-gee dad, n-nice to know you're on my side!" Bobby chuckled, and Mary floated with John over by a calm, deep pooling of water by the side.

"This is lovely," she said. "Definitely better than winter up at the cabin," John affirmed. "Well, I don't know 'bout that," Bobby said. "But it's fun to be here, out in the wild. It's nice to be spendin' the time with my family," Ellen added with a smile.

"It is certainly exciting," Cas said. Then Dean slipped on a rock as they were crossing the river, pulling his boyfriend down with him. Cas shook his half out, and Dean stare sheepishly at him. "Sorry..." he smirked, and Cas looked at him, spitting water out of his mouth.

"No, you're not, you little minx. You just want a good look at what's underneath these shorts," Cas said playfully. Dean fiddled with a lock of Cas' hair. "You're not wrong... but I swear I slipped, baby." Cas leaned in, and kissed Dean, the two bursting into a fit of giggles.

They soon all got out to eat the lunch Mary and Ellen had Pacheco, consisting of Deans favourite peanut butter sandwiches, some burger patties that Cas loved, and everyone's favourite- Hickory Sticks.

They munched on their stuff, watching the water churn.

That night, everyone was pretty tired from staying up so late for the past few nights, and it was suggested that everyone get a good rest for tubing for their last day. Jo had been kind of quiet, and they had faintly noticed, but they respected the fact that perhaps, she just wanted some alone time or something.

Sam rifled around in his bag. "Well, g'night, guys. I'm going to read until I conk out." He waved his thick paperback of one of the books in the Game of Thrones series. Dean scoffed. "You're such a nerd." Cas frowned at Dean that immediately crippled his boyfriend into sheepishly looking away. "Dean, Game of Thrones is a highly intelligent series, and a well-written portal into a fantastical universe. Sam's got good taste in literature." Sam smirked at his brother. "Don't diss GOT, Dean. He'll throw you in the doghouse." Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you guys can go geek out over that stuff some other time."

"Need I remind you of your Batman fascination in Grade 7?" Cas asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sam scoffed. "Grade 7? He's still in love with Bruce Wayne!" "In love?! Please. He's the coolest thing that ever walked this earth. Figuratively." Everyone looked at him. "Not that I care, of course," he coughed, and dragged Cas to their tent to escape.

"So... should we wait until we're sure everyone is asleep?" Cas asked, and Dean collapsed on the sleeping bag. "Mmmph. I don't know, man... just wanna go to sleep... if I have buttsex for three straight nights in a row, I'm gonna spontaneously combust." Cas laughed, and joined him laying down.

"If it's that you're worried about, I can always bottom tonight. I don't mind." Dean flipped over to face him. "First of all, I suck at topping, and you know that. Second, you must be exhausted too, after today's hike." Cas yawned, and nodded. "I suppose. Let's go to sleep, babe." Dean smiled in response, and they got into the sleeping bag.

It must have been around midnight when Cas opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep- maybe those scary stories really had gotten to him the night before... Or maybe it was the relaxing amount of lemon lime coolers he had had earlier... despite the sugar possibility, weren't those things supposed to knock you out?

Regardless of the reason, he was left staring at the shadows of the branches swaying over the tent, wind sometimes picking up with the sound of crickets chirping in the woods. Dean would occasionally let out a small snore-like noise in his sleep, twisting a little in Cas' arms. Cas found it so amusing; since the start of this camping trip, he had noticed that Dean's nightly positions were hilarious.

He could go to sleep like a normal person, maybe resting his head on Cas' chest. Then he could go through three stages of having his foot on Cas' torso, then his arm slung around Cas' neck, and in some extreme cases of restlessness, his head would find its way to rest on his lap. Tonight, Dean's leg was covering Cas', and his head was still rather normally on his own side and facing the other way.

Cas decided he officially couldn't sleep, and wanted to maybe go for a walk by the lake. So he carefully removed Dean's leg, and got up quietly.

But when he got to the lake, he saw someone else there.

"Jo?" he asked softly, and the blonde jumped a little, and turned.

"Oh... Cas. Hey." Cas came a little closer, knitting his eyebrows. "May I?" he asked, gesturing at the spot next to her on the log overlooking the lake. She smiled. "You don't have to ask, Cas, we're best friends." Cas smiled a little too, and took a seat, staring out.

"You couldn't sleep either?" "No. I thought I could slip out unnoticed, cause I assumed you and Dean were going to town on each other." Cas blushed. "Yes, well... normally we would be, to be honest. We broke routine tonight due to circumstances of mild exhaustion."

Jo laughed a little, and hugged her arms, attempting to warm them. "Funny how it can get so cool out at night out here when it's summer, huh?" she asked, and Cas took off his uni sweatshirt, putting it around her. She grinned. "Thanks."

"Jo, are you alright?" "Hm? Oh, yeah." "Really? Because you seemed pretty... silent today. And I've known you for a long time, and the only time you've gone that long without speaking was when you went through your hippie phase in grade 9 and refused to talk until you began receiving a higher allowance."

Jo laughed at the memory. "That was awesome... I never got what I was holding out for, though." "But you stood up for what you believed in." Jo huffed at him. "That's not what you said at the time." "Yes, at the time, I was studying the effects of the Vietnam War in American History, I didn't want things to repeat itself."

Jo snorted, and leaned into him as she laughed. "You always know how to make me laugh, bro," she said, shaking her head. Then her expression grew solemn again, and Cas knew something was up. "Tell me what's bothering you." "Nothing's b-" "Are your seriously going to make me go all Ellen on your ass? Because I really don't think you want that." "You're right, I totally don't," Jo said, shuddering playfully, "And you totally just sounded even bitchier than Sam there! Congrats." Cas grinned.

She sighed, looking away. "I don't know if you know this... but I have a guy. Well, had a guy…” she sniffed, "I didn't tell anyone, because mom would go Nazi on them. Anyway... Gordon was his name. I thought he was pretty cool...pretty hot…" she sighed again, tears forming in her eyes.

 "Screw that, the real reason I didn't tell anybody was that he was my acting prof. See, at film school, your profs are usually your close mentors...I fooled around with him, Cas... it was fun, for a while. Until he broke it off. God, I wanted to tell somebody... I," she stopped to sob for a second, and Cas wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his shoulder.

She sniffed, and wiped her nose. "He turned out to be a total dick. At the end of the year, he told me he just wanted to fuck around, and now that I was graduating his year, we were done. God, I don't know why I expected any less." Cas rubbed her shoulder.

 "I mean, I get asked out by so many damn guys, and I'm very selective, but I always get dumped, like I'm worth shit! There was Ash, there was Victor, then there was Andy... you know, I'm starting to think I should just get out of guys completely. Maybe girls are what I need to actually feel respected." Cas listened intently, stroking her hair back from the loose bun she had it in.

"I kept this fake smile going for this whole damn trip, and yeah, I'm having fun, but beneath all that, I'm fucking angry as hell at myself, and I don't know if I can ever forgive the secret I kept!" Tears ran down her cheeks, and she grasped onto Cas' night top, burying her face into his chest.

"Shhh... Jo, it's okay." "No, it's not!" "No... you're right, it's not. What this professor did was absolutely wrong. You can't blame yourself for his lack of conscience to appropriate his relationships and contain himself." "But I can blame myself for subjecting myself to it! I should've been smarter."

Cas hugged her tight, and sighed as she cried a little more. "Jo, I know one thing for certain. You are the strongest, most intelligent girl I've ever known, and, I suspect, ever _will_ know. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I know all too well the manipulation of guys who you place faith in. Let me tell you something that I've never told anyone else."

Jo looked up, and Cas bit his lip. "When I was in grade 11... this was before I ever admitted to myself I liked Dean, since even though I was close to him, I believed back then that he was only into women... I knew a guy, who sweet-talked me every day. He was dreamy, and British, and being gay was a new thing for me back then, so to actually find someone _like me_ was exciting.

He wooed me to a house party, I got drunk, and went upstairs with him. We... slept together, and I felt on top of the world! I felt like I had someone to wake up to, someone to have a relationship with, where we could cuddle, and leave notes on each other's lockers and stuff. But when I woke up, he was gone, and I could barely even remember whose house I was at.

I eventually got home, and the next day at school, he avoided me. He never spoke to me again after that, and when he was around his friends, he would even go so far as to accuse me of baiting him. I was devastated... I let you guys believe my general lack of spirit around that time was because I was failing science."

Jo frowned. "Hey, I remember that... why didn't you tell us the truth?!" "For the same reason you didn't. I was ashamed that I fell for it. I didn't want everyone to know how stupid I was. But you know what?" he asked, prodding Jo's chin up, "After that... a few years later... I realized what I've been looking for's been right in front of my face since I was a child. Last winter, I built up enough courage to give in to those feelings, and it was the best decision of my life. Now, my best friend is my boyfriend." Jo smiled, and wiped her eyes on Cas' sleeve.

"Jo... you just have to find that person. Find your happiness, no matter the cost. When you do, everything will make sense, and you'll never give Gordon a second thought. I promise." Jo smiled in full now, and hugged him back. "Thanks, Cas. Thanks for being here for me." "Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

The last day they were there was the only actual day Dean and Cas got to sleep in peacefully with nothing -yet- to wake them prematurely. Cas had gone to bed after him and Jo had talked last night, since she seemed like she had some things she wanted to figure out. He had made sure she was okay, and went off to rejoin Dean.

He felt Dean's nose brush against his jaw, and he woke out of half-consciousness. He heard Dean mumble a little, and saw that he was drooling. With a smile, he got up quietly, exiting the tent again. Mary and John were up already, getting some stuff ready in the ice coolers for that day out on the lake tubing.

"Morning, honey," Mary smiled. Cas smiled back. "Good morning, Mrs. Winchester." "For heaven's sake, first names, darling!" "You must think we're pretty dumb for getting up this early with an opportunity to sleep in, huh?" John said gruffly, "We're just too used to getting up early for work. My brother's lucky, he works for his own company, and Ellen's got flexible hours at the Roadhouse Steakhouse. But I usually gotta get up pretty early."

"No, I understand," Cas nodded, "I have pretty irregular hours at university. The only things that keep me awake are coffee and the promise of results." John laughed, slapping him on the back. "We've got a lot in common, Cas."

Just then, Sam came out of his tent, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Where're the others?" he asked sleepily, and Cas looked back to his tent. "Dean's asleep... totally out. I think he's slept for about 12 hours now." Sam raised his eyebrows, and peeked into the tent. Then his face lit up, and he ran to grab his phone from his own tent.

"Oh, this is priceless... this is too fucking golden to pass up." Cas exhaled as he realized what Sam was doing, and he smirked a little. Dean would absolutely hate Sam for this, like, forever, and Sam would never let it die.

"Ha!" Sam hissed, snapping a picture of Dean with drool coming out of his mouth. He pranced out of the tent, hurrying back to his own tent, and Jo came out, frowning at him. "What the hell did you do this time, Moose Man?" "Blackmail," Sam replied giddily, and skipped over to sit down, kicking back.

"Ahem," Mary said, gesturing to the coolers they were packing, and Sam sighed, getting up to help.

Dean finally got up, the last one to rouse, and when he had eaten, they all checked over their things to make sure they were prepared. "Okay, we got everything?" Bobby asked. "I've got the rental money," Ellen said, and Mary put a hand on her shoulder. "We've got the cost today." "No, darlin', we were the ones who invited you guys on this trip, we've got it. Really."

So they went over to the small ramshackle office by the bigger lake they had driven to, and rented a boat with the tube and connector rope. "This looks frightening," Cas said, biting his lip. "Trust me, it is the best experience you will ever have in your life," Sam grinned, assuring Cas.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, and if you don't want to try it, you don't have to." Cas smiled at him, and his boyfriend shrugged. "Of course, if you don't, you'd be a pussy, but..." "Hey now!" Bobby said gruffly, and Jo glared at Dean. "If Cas doesn't want to go tubing, that's his choice. He's still a badass motherfucker."

"Well, that's one way to describe him," John smirked, amused at the description. Cas blushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I'll do it," Cas said, shaking his head, "It'll be fun."

Cas was less convinced of this when he got on the boat and initially watched Jo get on first. She and Sam had fought over who got the first run, as they both were thirsting for adrenaline, but Jo ultimately won, claiming that Sam was misogynistic if he presumed he got to go first.

Dean cracked up at this, and Sam, of course, gave his bitch face.

She held on to the handle at the front of the inflated tube, and beamed wildly as she prepared for the boat. Then Sam got an idea…an awful idea.

He grinned evilly as he nudged to the front of the boat. “Hey, Uncle Bobby,” he whispered, let me drive.” Bobby stared at him, an unimpressed and extremely distrusting look on his face. “I really shouldn’t, cause I’ve got a bad feelin’ you’re gonna do something reckless… but I’ll let ya, since it’s summer, and I’m feeling real _lenient._ ”

Sam smiled. “Thanks.” Then he took the wheel of the boat, and Dean called back to Jo. “You ready?!” She gave a thumbs up, and Sam grinned manically as he started it up. He started out slow, to install a false sense of calm in his cousin, then he started going faster, and faster.

They heard her shouting happily, obviously enjoying the speed. Sam clenched his jaw. Of course she was. _Now time to initiate my retaliation for stealing my underwear._

And he did what was called, ‘The Donut’, twisting the boat around to whip her around in a circle. This threw off her groove, and she yelped. Dean whistled. “The donut? Wow, bringin’ out the big guns!” Sam smiled, and did it again.

Jo screamed again, and gripped on for dear life. “D-Dad?!” she called, “A little slower? And possibly… ugh… straighter?!!” But then she saw Sam turn back, and realized he was driving the boat.

“Fuck my life,” she muttered, and Sam did another random jerk of the boat. She hit a bump, and sailed with the tube, screaming her head off as her hair near blinded her field of vision.

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you think that’s a bit fast?” “Nah, I think it’s fine,” Sam said.

“Shit!! Ahgh!” Jo called, bouncing along. “Heeelp!!” Ellen raised her eyebrow, and Mary frowned at her son. “Sam, stop.” Sam huffed, and looked back. “You ready to apologize?!!” Jo screamed as she hit another wave and flew off.

Sam stopped the boat, and Jo surfaced as the tall Winchester crossed his arms. “Fine,” she grumbled, trying to fight her growing smile. Dean was full on laughing, and Sam and Cas were beginning to join in too, so she could resist.

“My turn!” Sam said, clapping his hands together. “Oh, you are so lucky I don’t know how to drive this thing, or you’d be a dead man,” Jo laughed. Sam snorted, and jumped onto the tube in pure excitement. Dean looked at him. “You’re a friggin’ five year old.”  “Says the Batman fanatic,” Cas commented, smirking.

Dean glared. “Come on, there are so many mature adults that enjoy batman! It’s good clean fun, man, don’t patronize me!” “You’re a geek, Dean.” “Oh, you are _so_ not getting it in tonight,” Dean snapped, and Cas repented quickly. “Look, what I meant to say was, you’re an _adorable_ geek. It’s endearing.” “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“I want to try driving,” Mary suddenly said, and Ellen raised her eyebrows. “You ever drive one of these things? I don’t remember you ever trying it.” Mary gave a sly smile. “It’s still a motorized vehicle, I can figure it out, right?”

Dean grimaced at his mother, then turned. “I feel for you, Sammy! Mom’s on the wheel!” Sam winced in their direction. “Oh god…”

 

Mary looked offended, and put a mock hurt hand on her chest. “I drive very well, thank you! Who do you think it was who drove you to your soccer practice, drove Sam to his track, drove Jo to her rugby and drove Cas to his piano when you were half your size?!”

Cas smiled. “I agree to this. Your mother’s a fine driver.” “Thank you, Cas!” Dean looked at him. “Stop sucking up to my parents, Cas, you’re already my boyfriend and you’re already their favourite person in the world.”

“Hurry up!!” Sam shouted, and Mary started the boat. She swerved a little at first, but once she got on track, it was smooth sailing. “WOO HOO!” Sam called, and Mary grinned as she attempted to go faster.

Bobby held onto his hat, and everyone watched as Sam’s giant body bumped along the waves.

When they had done many circles, Mary finally stopped. “Alright, off, Sam. Give others a chance!” “Yeah, Sam,” Dean mocked, “Give the other kids a chance- remember: sharing is caring, buddy!” Sam stuck out his tongue, and Jo rolled her eyes.

Bobby turned to Ellen. “I swear, you’d never know they’re college age.”

“I’ll go,” Dean said, and Cas put a hand on his. “Dean… Are you sure? You should be careful… don’t get jerked around to roughly.” “Say that to me again, only slower,” Dean grinned, and Cas pushed him. “You pig.” Dean laughed, but Cas looked worried. “Hey,” Dean said softly, “I’ll be fine. I've done this before. And they went before me! Did Jo or Sam die? No. I’m better than them, so I’ll be double fine.”

“I heard that!” Jo growled, and Dean chuckled, turning back to Cas. Cas squeezed his hand. “Maybe I should go instead…” “Are you sure you want to?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around Cas’ midsection from behind. Cas bit his lip.

“Here, what if we go together?” Dean proposed, smiling. Cas looked up. “We can do that?” “Sure, you two would balance each other out,” Bobby nodded, “Cas is pretty supple...Dean’s more stocky… you’ll float, trust me.”

Cas turned to Dean, smiling. “Okay.” They pulled Sam in, and got on themselves. “You okay?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, and he nodded. “Yes. I’m fine.”

The boat started, Bobby driving this time, and Cas cried out, holding one hand to the handle and one hand keeping Dean’s bicep in a vice grip. Dean laughed. “This is fun, right?” Despite the new sense of uncontrollable exhilaration, Cas laughed too. “Yeah! This is… this is great!”

Dean kept his strong arms around Cas, and they screamed and laughed as they soared through the make-do waves on the large lake. The sun beat down on them, and it was truly a whole lot of fun for everyone.

When they got back on the boat, Bobby gestured to John. “Gonna give it a try, little brother?” John furrowed his brow, backing away. “No way! Too old.” “No, _I’m_ too old. Don’t use the chicken’s way out.” “Well, why doesn’t… _Ellen_ go?” John asked, looking to the brunette.

“Ha! I’ve had one to many beers this afternoon, John Winchester, if I put myself out on that wretched thing, I’ll drown before I hit the water!”

John pursed his lips, his face settling into a grumpy looking scowl. “Don’t scowl, you look like a bull dog when you do,” Mary said, pinching her husband’s cheek. John grunted at her. His wife just smiled. “Have a little fun, and I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.” John sighed. “You’re the only one keeping me sane in this damn family,” he said, shaking his head, and got on the tube, wobbling around a bit.

Then Dean jumped a little, rocking the boat, therefore rocking the tube, and John fell in with a splash.

Cas opened his mouth in a little O, and tried to contain his giggles into Dean’s shoulder as John resurfaced, looking more like a _wet_ bulldog now.

“Go on, git up!” Bobby shouted back, “You gonna take all day?” John grumbled under his breath, and got back on the tube eventually. The boat started, and John’s frown crease gradually turned to a mix of squinting from the spray and smiling. His cheeks were flapping too, as Sam pointed out.

Jo took Sam’s phone, since she had hacked his password long ago, and took a picture. She showed it to the rest, and the whole group was laughing their heads off.

“What?!” John frowned from the tube. “Oh, nothing, sweetie!” Mary called, waving, “We were just admiring your form!”

Soon, it was the end of the day. Time had flown by, with all the fun they were having, and Cas was honestly sad the day was over.

“Do we really have to go home tomorrow?” Dean asked, “This was so much fun!” “Well, we’ll do it again sometime, hun,” Ellen smiled, rubbing his shoulder, “Maybe when y'all are grown up, and we’re grandparents.” “Grandparents?” Bobby asked, shuddering, “Where’d you get that idea?” “Oh, you’ll probably have grandkids,” Sam grinned, jumping out in front of them, “I have an announcement I wanted to save for the last day here. I'm planning to propose to someone!!”

Everyone stopped, a stunned silence breaking. “What? Who?” Jo asked, finally breaking the shock. Sam grinned. “You remember Jess? The one I pined over when she moved?” Dean groaned. “How could I forget? You were friggin’ annoying.” “Yeah, well, we reconnected over Facebook, and...I'm gonna propose!”

Mary’s mouth was hanging open. “Baby!! I’m so happy for you! But… don’t you think you’re a little young…?” “Nah, don't you remember how Bobby proposed to me at Senior Prom?” Ellen asked, “The old sap.” Bobby chuckled, and planted a kiss on Ellen’s cheek.

“I’m happy for you too, boy,” Bobby grinned, and John nodded. “This is great!” “You stupid son of a bitch, come here,” Dean grinned, and his little brother came in for a hug. Dean was attempting to give Sam a tight hug, but it ended up being Sam wrapping Dean into squeezed oblivion.

“Ugh… can’t breathe, Gigantor…” Dean sputtered. Sam laughed, and released him.

They celebrated with more beer that night, and since they had to get an early start the next morning to get back home, Bobby, Ellen, Mary and John went to bed soon after when the sun was down, like they usually do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys," Sam whispered, "I've got something else." "What?" Dean asked, "She pregnant already? Sammy, you devil, you." Sam rolled his eyes. "No, Dean." Then he went to his bag, and pulled out a rolled joint, grinning.

"No way!" Jo grinned as well, covering her mouth, "How'd you get that past your mom?" "Dude's a master at sneaking shit around," Dean snorted, "Don't you remember when he smuggled that whole bag of marshmallows into the theatre when we went to see Iron Man 2?" "Oh yes," Cas smiled, "That was interesting." "That was freaking disgusting," Jo said, "He had popcorn too, and really bad gas." "When does he not?" Dean scoffed, "I barely even followed the plot, I was too busy blowing air away from me."

Sam cackled, and they sneaked down to the lakeside, bringing a blanket.

"This is crazy," Jo whispered, and Sam smiled, lighting it. "I know, right? Who wants it first?" "Give it to me," they were surprised to hear Cas' voice first. Sam raised his eyebrows, but complied. "Alright." Cas inhaled hesitantly at first, then the breath got gradually deeper. The brunette laid his head back against the ground, blowing the smoke up to the sky.

"Yeah..." was all he mumbled through his exhale, and they all sort of laughed. Sam took it next, and then Jo, who afterward passed it to Dean. It was stronger than Sam, or any of them for that matter, had expected, and the result of this all was undying, catastrophic weirdness.

"This is...strange," Jo slurred, grinning loopily. "Give- give it back over here," Dean said, licking his lips and motioning, so she did. He took another hit, and laughed into Cas' shoulder. "Diddi ever tell you how... how sexy strong your shoulders are, Cas?" Dean slurred, and Cas laughed a little too. "Not like yours though, Deeean," he said, the name sounding like a long cry, "You're like Magic Mike... you could'a been Magic Mike, babe...." "Damn right I could'a," Dean grinned.

"This... this is really fun," Sam chuckled, inhaling more. "I agree," Jo said, "Camping is fun, hey guys?" "Yeah... yeah..." Dean nodded. "Have you ever thought about what stars really mean?" Cas asked. "Ha... what?" Jo asked. "Sta- stars..." Cas whispered, narrowing his eyes, "They're just... they just always watch us... maybe, they're all little cameras, the universe's way of watching us..." "What the fuck?" Jo murmured, "You could be onto something there, Cas..." "At's my baby... the smart one..." Dean said.

"You know what else?" Cas asked. "What?" "What if the sky was just one big fish bowl, and we were all fish?" "Fish?" Sam asked, scrunching up his nose, "Woah... Cas, you should be a philosopher...." The tallest looked out into the far woods.

 "Hey guys," he snorted, "What if a bear just... what if a great big fuckin' bear just came out of the woods and ate all of us right now?" Cas laughed, and so did Dean and Jo.

"That'd be weird, huh?" Sam laughed. "Yeah, that'd be super weird," Cas nodded, giggling to himself for no reason. "So I've learned one thing tonight," Jo said, stumbling over her words a little, "When you're high, Sam gets really random, Dean gets really horny, and Cas gets really deep."

"What do you mean by deep?" Dean grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, and Jo snorted. "See?!" Cas laughed. "And you... you get way more giggly than usual." "Yeah, like, I could probably tell you I fed your shoes to an alligator and I wouldn't get punched out right now!" Sam said.

"Don't know about thaaa," Jo said, huffing, "Anyway, I don't think there are alligators in California... "Hey, mister, can I take you home?" Dean slurred, slipping his arms around Cas' waist. "Do you have feelings for me?" "I have feelings for you in my dick," Dean mumbled, burying his head into Cas' armpit, and Cas sighed.

 "I'm sorry sir, I'm looking for an emotional connection." "Emotional... connection..." Dean strung together, as if clueless of the meaning of the words. "Well, can I at least have your number?" "Check your 2005 address books, you should still have it in there." "Mmmm, okay," Dean replied hazily.

Then they stared in silence, all four laying in sync beside each other, listening to the quiet sounds of nature in the night time and enjoying the peace of the wild.

"I love you guys," Jo whispered softly, barely audibly, and they all scooted closer on the blanket by way of agreement.

A little later, everyone heaved themselves up and got to their tents unscathed (except for the one tree branch Sam ran into).

Cas and Dean were in fits of giggling, unable to be stopped. "I'm really, really horny right now, Cas," Dean laughed, trying to catch his breath. "Ha! You... you are?" Cas grinned. "Yeah... you wanna see how much?" "I do... I do, Dean..."

"Cas... Cas, do I come prematurely?" "Wha-?" "Do I?" "No... I don't think so... but it wouldn't matter, cause I'm the one in you... so if you went limp, I would still be okay." "Kay..." Dean smiled sweetly, closing his eyes, "Good." "Dean, can I take your pants off?" "What do you think pants are for, Cas? Taking off! Do it..." "Yeah... okay..."

Cas reached between them, and started to tug at Dean's  shorts. They wouldn't come off. "Fuck... fuck, Cas, get em off already!" "They're not... cooperating..." "Fucking cut them off, then.."

Cas bit his lip, and suddenly, his eyes lit up in childlike wonder. "I know! I'll take off the belt!" "Good idea..."

They broke into another giggling fit, and eventually managed to wriggle out of their clothes. "We're... we're really high," Cas muttered. "That we are, Cas... Cas, Cas, Sexy-Ass Cas... Badass Cas... umfff..." "I like those nicknames..." Cas grinned.

They leaned in to kiss, attempting to maintain some  grip on reality. They continued to make out, all tongue and sloppy mouth to mouth. "I like it when you lick my mouth," Dean chortled, "It... it gets me so hard." "I know, Dean," Cas smiled, "You're... you're hard right now..." "I am?" "Yeah, I think so...something's rubbing my crotch... it's either your dick or your hand... or my hand... I can't really tell anymore..." They brought their faces together to kiss, and Dean suddenly pulled back.

"Noses are weird," Dean said, scrunching up his own, "They get in the way of stuff..." "I agree," Cas breathed, nodding, "But theoretically, I could use it to further pleasure you while I eat you out." "Oh, fuck!" Dean said, "Your rim jobs are beyond the beyond, Cas..." he moaned, "Please, just... Oh god, shove you cock in, please, baby..."

"Okay, Dean... as you wish..." Cas dragged his lube-slicked fingers up and down himself a few times. "You know, you say fuck a lot when you're aroused..." "It took you being high to notice that?" Cas laughed, feeling Dean's chest against his.

"Is... is it in?" Dean asked. "Um... I think so... no, nope, that's your thigh..." He finally found Dean's opening with a little help, and pushed into him, his  laughter soon turning to groaning as he sunk in.

"Dean... so tight..." "So big... Christ, you're so huge, Cas... I love how huge you are..." "I know you do... my cockslut... you want it?" "Uh huh..." "What's the magic word?" "Uhhh... pie?" "Okay."

He kept thrusting in, until Dean just lost it, moaning loudly and shoving himself down on Cas. "Feel your... wanna feel your balls on my ass..." "Dean... Dean, I've got to come... soon..." "Ah, don't leave me hanging, babe, make me come!" "Holy. Dean..." "I'm not holy, Cas, you should know that..." "Right... my apologies... oh..."

After a few minutes of mindless determination, Dean let out another strangled, pitched moan. They were both too far gone and relaxed to hold out any longer, and Cas choked put a gasp as he came forcefully in his boyfriend. The heat of Cas' release shooting into him brought Dean over the edge as well, making the man on the bottom throw his head back and cry out.

The high from their climax helping to replace the high from earlier, the two gripped onto each other as if hanging on for dear life. When they were done, Dean hugged Cas tight to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"You're so...beautiful... and fluffy..." Dean managed out, sated from both the orgasm and the remnants of marijuana in his veins. "I can't express how much I love you," Cas said, looking down at him. "You're everything I ever wanted, Dean Winchester. I'm glad I finally saw that." "I like your tomato too, baby," Dean nodded, smiling in satisfaction, and Cas chuckled a little, assuming Dean wouldn't remember anything from this night the next day.

Then Dean fell asleep in Cas' arms.

-0-0-0-

"I don't want to go," Mary said sadly, laughing, "It's so nice here, you know?" "I'm sure it's not the last we'll see of it, Mary," John said, putting an arm around her, "All we gotta do is call up these old geezers, and get a trip going." "Who you callin' old?" Ellen teased.

"It's so nice for the kids to get together and see each other, now that they're in college, just like the old days when they were tiny thing," she continued. "Kids?" Bobby said, "They may be a lot of things, but ankle-biters ain't one of 'em." "Oh, I can't help but call them that," Ellen smiled, "They'll always be kids." "Exactly," Mary smiled.

The "kids" were packing up, snickering to each other and talking about last night while packing up and folding the tents.

"What the hell even happened last night?" Sam asked, giving a lopsided grin, "All I remember is laying out with you guys, getting ridiculously stoned, then stumbling back to bed and friggin' waking up." "That's pretty much what we remember," Dean said, "With a few... discrepancies..." he winked at Cas, who laughed. "Yes, our conversational exchanges last night were... interesting, today the least, if I remember correctly."

"I bet," Jo said, shaking her head. Then she stopped. "Y'know... I'm gonna miss this... I'm scared that when we finish school, and go our separate ways... we won't see each other as often as we did when we were little, even as often as we do now!"

"Jo," Sam said, wrapping her in a hug, "True, we're gonna be busy with our jobs and stuff... and yeah, you'll be in LA making it big," Jo grinned at this, "But wherever we end up... wherever we might go- we'll never not have time to hang out." "Yeah," Dean chimed in, "We're pretty much joined at the hips! You'll never get rid of us that easy." Jo smiled, and nodded.

The ride back was a happy one, listening to Kansas, and this time, looking out the windows to see the sights in the distance.

Grad was approaching in a year's time, when Cas and Dean planned to finally move in together, Sam and Jess could eventually get married, and Jo could find herself wherever life takes her, whoever with.

Regardless of where they were going, one thing was certain. Just as the last time they had stayed at the old cabin, they all couldn't wait until the next time they all got together again, whenever that may be- hopefully soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on one more fic in this series :) It'll be called "Far Off In Paradise", and everyone will be older. x


End file.
